


Milk Slave

by AdamantSteve



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Consent Issues, Jotun!Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Milk, Milking, Slave Loki, cum, the milk is mostly cum, under-base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is determined to get the most out of his new milk slave.</p><p>Please check the description and tags before reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for slavery AU and the various consent issues inherent within that. Eg: Thor has sex with Loki without ever fully getting any kind of (verbal or otherwise) consent because he is his slave. 
> 
> I 'chose not to use archive warnings' because whilst consent is not given in this fic, that's due to being set in a universe in which slavery is practiced and Loki is essentially Thor's (sex) slave. So in the context of that universe, there is no consent issue. But please take this as your warning. If you don't want to read about Jotun Loki being Thor's sex slave, please do not read this.
> 
> This is based on this whole kinda weird thing that started on [under-base’s tumblr](http://under-base.tumblr.com/post/40474901204/oh-since-some-people-are-new-and-my-milkfrost-kink), where they drew something where Thor was feeding Loki with a bottle (for reasons) and fucking him and then this whole milk thing kind of happened and it’s amazing! People keep sending them fics about it and [this one ](http://under-base.tumblr.com/post/42251250820/anon-you-have-no-idea-what-that-word-milk-slave)was posted the other day, which inspired me to write the following.
> 
> PS under-base is an AMAZING Thorki artist.
> 
> This was beta read by [Dunicha](http://dunicha.tumblr.com).

Perhaps the slave master's claims were true and Loki was indeed a Jotun prince. He was certainly more beautiful than any other Jotun slave Thor had seen and he carried himself regally, even gagged and bound in chains. His skin was softer than any Thor had ever touched and his milk sweeter than any he’d tasted. He was a prize indeed.

 

Everyone knew that milk slaves needed to be fed properly to yield as much as possible, and the Aesir's seed would fill him to the brim, but Loki would turn his head when offered, and though Thor could have forced him to take his cock, he seemed too delicate for such a rough touch. He didn't speak to Thor, barely even looked at him, but that just stoked the fires of Thor's passion more. This beautiful thing that refused to let him possess it completely.

 

All Loki would imbibe was milk from the Aesir’s golden herd, thick and creamy, which he let run down his chin just to taunt Thor. He’d often find himself pushing Loki down onto the milking chair and licking him clean, and then cursing himself for falling into Loki's trap. For Loki was a trickster, and no matter how much Thor tried to hold himself back - leave him unmilked for days at a time so he'd be begging for it - he always gave in.

 

"I will have you," Thor promised, his mouth still tasting like his little cow's milk, undoing the catches that tied him down. Loki rolled his eyes at him and smirked. "If you won't take me by mouth," he squeezed Loki's perfect ass with one huge hand, "I'll find other ways." Loki returned to his perch on the windowsill and opened one of the books he liked to read, resolutely ignoring his master.

 

After a few days away hunting, Thor returned to find Loki sulking, most likely angry at not having been milked a day or two. His cock stood proud of his body, conditioned now to stiffen as soon as he heard his master’s voice, but he turned away to stare out of the window. 

 

“Did you miss me, Little Prince?” Thor asked, unstrapping his vestments and coming to stand behind Loki once he was nude, cock thick and hard after abstaining while he was away. He marvelled at the sight of his pale hands against Loki’s silken blue skin, tracing the patterns in it with his fingertips. “Are you hungry yet?” Thor asked. Loki shivered but didn’t reply. 

 

Thor picked him up easily, to a hiss and a hateful glare, placing his prize on the bed where he caressed him lovingly, for he had sorely missed his beautiful slave while he was away. He turned him over and pried apart his cheeks to lick him, teasing his full sac before working his tongue into him. Loki writhed under his ministrations but sighed in pleasure, the most sound Thor ever got out of him. 

 

It seemed like his hole was surely too small for Thor to ever fully mount him, but if he refused to let him use his mouth it was the only way. He brushed thick fingers down his cleft before pushing one into him, pleased to feel Loki flutter and squeeze around him before relaxing. “You know it is an honour to have the Aesir’s milk, Loki. I’ve had slaves beg for just the chance to taste it. And yet you make it so difficult.” He pushed another finger into him gently, dipping to lap up the beads of wetness at the tip of Loki’s cock as he did so. 

 

“Perhaps you prefer it this way,” Thor murmured, watching Loki thrash his head as he probed deeper and wider. “And they do say it makes a yield plentiful.” 

 

Eventually Loki was stretched and opened up enough for Thor’s liking, not wanting to hurt, and he turned him, looping the chains that bound Loki’s wrists around the bedpost before pushing his knees up and back to guide himself in. He went slowly, watching Loki’s face, flushed - a pinkness infusing into the blue of his cheeks. He panted as Thor went, his cock straining at nothing and looking more delectable than ever. Once he was fully seated inside, Thor paused to brush the most delicate touch of the tip of his finger over Loki’s balls to watch them hitch up with the promise of the sweet release he’d give once he’d had his fill of Thor. And fill him he intended to. 

 

Running his hands over Loki’s skin, pinching his nipples hard when he gasped til they stood hard and pebbled, Thor fucked him gently at first, soon giving in to the hard pounding that had occupied his imagination during his time away. Loki was tight and slick around him, his body open and ready for his seed. Thor collapsed over him to bury his face in Loki’s hair as he came, pumping his release deep inside of his little concubine. 

 

As soon as he was done he pulled himself free, watching Loki’s face for signs of displeasure but he merely looked pleadingly at him, pushing his groin upwards, hopeful of his own release at last. Thor grinned and pressed a kiss to his neck. “I should make you wait. Leave you here dripping with me til I decide to take you again.” Loki’s eyes flashed with a spike of hatred but he still refused to speak. Thor sat back and pushed Loki’s legs back again to watch a slow drip of his own whiteness fall from Loki’s body unbidden, his hole too open from it’s fucking to hold it in. Thor scooped it up and pushed it back in where it belonged and Loki whimpered a little at that, his cock still straining for Thor’s ministrations.

 

“I jest, my pretty cow. I have dreamed of nothing else but your milk since I first bought you,” Thor said, teasing the head of Loki’s cock with his tongue before sucking his way down. He’d missed this: the delicious feel of his Jotun’s cock in his mouth, the sweet promise of what was to come, the way Loki strained to thrust into his mouth to make it quicker and how easy it was for Thor to hold him exactly where he wanted to make it last. He gently squeezed Loki’s sac to feel just how full he was, determined to drain him completely. 

 

“You have missed me,” Thor decided, pulling off and kissing his thighs with wet, sloppy kisses. “You poor thing, so hard and full. I shall have to bring you with me next time so I can see to you properly,” he licked tiny circles over the skin of Loki’s balls, “for you belong to me, and I wouldn’t want anyone else to have you.” 

 

He resumed his sucking, let Loki thrust into his mouth until he started to grow erratic, holding him down so he could suck his milk right out of him, spurts of it flooding his mouth with the heady sweet taste he’d missed so much. Loki cried out and pulled at the chains til Thor stopped his sucking, finally satisfied that he’d drunk all that Loki had to give, at least for now.


End file.
